1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lock structures, particularly, to a burglar proof lock for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic products have played an important role in modern life. Moreover, because of fast modern lifestyle and the demand for instant information, portable electronic devices have become essential in the lives of most people. Unfortunately, because of the popularity of and demand for such devices, the relatively high cost, the relatively small and/or portable size, and the adaptability of such devices to most anyone's needs, the possibility of these electronic devices being stolen is high.
To deter or prevent theft, a lock structure has been developed for use with electronic devices. The structure generally comprises an opening or lock hole incorporated into the electronic device, such as a notebook computer, and a separate fastener that interconnect with the lock hole and is further controlled by a lock mechanism to accomplish the locking/unlocking operation. The lock hole is typically surrounded by or incorporates a reinforced structure. However, operation of these lock structures can be awkward or inconvenient. For example, when connecting a lock to the lock hole by inserting the lock fastener into the lock hole and performing the locking operation, it is often required to simultaneously but individually operate the rotatable fastener and the lock body, or to insert a key into a key hole to operate the lock fastener that is controlled by a lock mechanism. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the design, structure and operation of locks for electronic devices.